masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dammej
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ET3 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 23:30, May 26, 2010 Geth War/Morning War Sorry was dealing with someone else. I just created a redirect for the Morning War. You don't have to use the Geth War|Morning War any more. Just put Morning War inside [[]] and it will take people to the right page. Just letting you know. Lancer1289 03:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, saw that. Thanks! Dammej 03:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Photo Editing Hey Dammej, since you are adding photos, and altering them, how good are you at photo editing? Lancer1289 06:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hah. That really depends upon what you're asking. I think I'm capable of cropping images down pretty well, but not too much in the way of "Photoshop magic." I couldn't remove a tree from a scene and make it look flawless, for instance. What are you looking for? Dammej 06:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's just something I saw on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. See the picture at the top, I was hoping to get the other five class images like that picture. Unfortunatly I contacted the original user who put it up and he hasn't responded back yet. I tried cpoying them from the BioWare site, and they didn't come out how I wanted and unfortuanly I am horrible at photo editing. I can crop images as well, but something like that is beyond my skills at the moment. Curse that photo editing courses are only during the spring semester. If you can't do it, then don't worry about it. Lancer1289 06:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah. yes, that does look pretty neat. Since the original images are available from BioWare, I could probably take a crack at it. I'll try it with adept first, then I will probably be done for the night. I'll let you know how it goes. Dammej 06:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, just out of curiousity, which time zone do you live in? Because I live in Central Time, so I am probalby going to bed soon. Lancer1289 06:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah it's central time. I've finished a first-pass on the image... how close to the sentinel image do you want it to look? Here's the two for comparison: Do you want that scanline background like the sentinel one, or is it better without it, as in what I have for the adept? Scanline would require more effort, which I won't be doing tonight. Let me know. Dammej 06:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :The scanline would be great. I am surpried you did that so fast. Anyway don't worry about it tonight, I completely understand. I am going to use them for the guides which I am in the process of rewriting. I figured why should only the Sentinel guide have it. Me, I prefer the Vanguard, my first playthrough class, so I may be a little bias here. Again a scanline would be great, but again don't worry about it tonight. And of course thanks in advance for helping me with this. Lancer1289 06:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the image I made was pretty easy... I just downloaded the two images from BioWare and stuffed them together. Scanline will require actual effort. :) I can't really give a good timeline on when they'll get done, but I'll give it a shot. Also, as it happens, Vanguard is probably my favorite class too. Charging headlong into enemies on insanity and somehow living is awesome. Out of curiosity, when were you expecting to have the guides finished, so that I have an idea of the time pressure? Dammej 06:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::To be honest, to rewrite all 10 remaining guides, it will take me about 2-3 weeks minimum. I'd say 3 to be honest. I rewrote the two adept guides in a day and had just about had it. To fix them requies around 3-4 hours of effort. I won't go though the whole process, but it mainly involves keeping my sandbox window open, and flip-floping between it and the style guide seciton that is also in my sandbox. It is tedious work, and I can only honestly do one about every other day. You can always check my progress on my sandbox index page. I'll have completed next to each one when it is finished, currenlty it is only the adept guides. Again thanks for the help. Lancer1289 07:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, yes, I see. Well hopefully I should be able to figure something out before 3 weeks are up. How would you prefer I let you know how it's going? Should I just upload the images and add them to the sandbox or would you rather I let you do the editing, and just upload the images? Also, just so you're aware... I could remake the sentinel image as well, so you wouldn't have to worry about inconsistencies in the images between classes. I think it might look neat if the image were a header to the entire guide, and I feel like the black border makes it look tacky. That's just me though. I'll probably make a bunch of different images of the adept, and we can decide which of those looks best. Dammej 07:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Unfortunatly because they are in my sandboxes, they are treated the same as my user page. Because I don't want you to get banned, or get an angry message from Spart, the best thing to do is upload them and then drop me a line on my talk page, and the image as well, when you finish each one. I can let you edit it, however I usually only let the admins modify them, mainly because I have now three sytle guide pages there. So let's just avoid the confusion that would cause. :::::If they come out weird and you can't get the background, then do feel free to remake the sentinel image as well. I like consistency and that is what I am going for. As to the header, maybe you could upload both images, if you get them to look like the sentinel one, and we'll see which looks better. However don't worry about that tonight. As it is now 2:20ish am, I'm sure we could both use some sleep, good night. Lancer1289 07:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oops, didn't realize those counted as user pages. Yes that would be a problem. Well, I guess I'll just upload them and show them on some page of my own so that comparisons can be made. I'll try banging one out tomorrow. In the mean time, good night. Dammej 07:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think we may have something. Is there anyway you can crop the border out of the scanline images? I think that would be the best solution, however I really want to see it first. Lancer1289 20:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean about pushing down the text. I thought the idea was to resize the images down to the correct size in the article? Regardless, I'll see what an image looks like without a border. Dammej 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I may have misunderstood you so here is what I though you ment. Put the image, in this case First Pass, at the top of the article before the opening paragraph. Is that what you ment or put it where I have it currently next to the TOC? :::I was thinking trying them all in that position, yes. I'm of the opinion that the first pass (without any border or scanline) would look best there. Not sure how a scanline without a border is going to look. Everything I'm trying so far looks butt-ugly. Dammej 20:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok so that is my bad. Couldn't you just crop the border out without changing everything or is it necessary for the picture? Lancer1289 20:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't just crop out the border, because the scan-line comes out of nowhere. I'm still trying some things to make it look good without the border, though. Dammej 20:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright then, just don't worry about it. I'll put up both images and then let's switch this discussion to my talk page under the seciton you created, about which looks better. Give me a few mintues to fit both of them in. Lancer1289 20:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) In reguards to this picture, I just have a question and I really would like to get some other user's input. I Was thinking of dropping some other users a line and get some more opinions. What do you think? The only reason I am posting this here is in case you don't see it on my talk page. Lancer1289 22:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I have 12 other users lined up which would bring our total to 15. That is more than a lot. So a go or not? Lancer1289 22:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry. Life and all that. Yes, more opinions is good. I'm not a graphic designer, so they'll probably eviscerate me, but getting an idea of what people want is good. Dammej 22:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then, however I had too many tabs open, we will have 11 in total. Now I jsut have to send the messages and then format my talk page a little. Lancer1289 22:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok I made a seciton on my talk page for voting which is better. I plan to let it stew for a few days and then we can see which the community likes bettter. Please leave a comment for which one you like better. Thanks Dammej for helping out. And I'll be sending out the messages shortly. Again thanks. Lancer1289 23:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good. Though I think it's worth noting that this need not be a binary decision. If people have ideas on how to improve the logos, I'd be willing to hear them. Dammej 23:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I also wouldn't mind a note saying that I'm the author. :) Dammej 23:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict) However I think we need to keep it at two for right now, otherwise we will eventually be up to 5 or more images. So two is good and once the votes are in, I'll open a discussion on them on my sandbox and if any changes can come up, then they can be talked about htere. However I don't think there will be because the image on the Sentinel Guide hasn't been challenged or replaced since it was put up. So vote for which one you prefer. I'll keep the voting open for probably a week or so to get as many opinions as possible. I'll be sure to make a note of that.Lancer1289 23:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dammaj, I don't know if you have been around for the last few hours, but almost everyone I sent a message to has responded. Currently it is now, 7-0 in favor of style two, which is just the scanline image. I was wondering how long it would take for you to make the rest of the scanline images for the remaining classes. For the explanations, see my talk page and be aware that one user did switch their vote. Just look at my page history for about that. However I won't say no to that last adept image you did. However I think that would be more appropiate on the adept page itself. To be honest, I think it will take people a while to notice the difference, if they do at all, as you pointed out with the codex image yesterday. Again, thanks for helping me with this. Lancer1289 04:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good timing. I was actually just about to upload what I'm going to call the "final" images. I think they look great, but if anyone is vehemently opposed to the changes, then I can undo them. I hope you'll agree that they were all around improvements. Stay tuned... Dammej 04:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :...And they're up. Take a look at let me know what you think. Dammej 04:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New Pic Idea With reguards to the new pic you just uploaded, I just was struck with an idea where we could put that. If you look at the adept page, currenlty the only thing there is the codex image. With that one, I was thinking that you could add that along side the template for the powers. As to the rest of the classes, fill the background with the item they feature. Sentinel: Tech Armor, Engineer: A Tech Drone. To be honest, for the guide pages, I really just want to keep it simple, and to be honest, I really do like that Sentinel image. However all that new work you are putting in shouldn't go unused. Again another pic on the class pages would be great. What do you think? Lancer1289 00:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Try inserting the image just above the template above the powers, above the On a side note, away from that whole argument, I added your images to the guides and to the aritlces. What do you think? Lancer1289 06:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, just now got around to seeing the articles. I like where it is, minus one tiny thing which I doubt can be fixed. Since the image spans two sections (namely, at least in the case of Vanguard, Weapon Loadout and Powers), the second second section has its edit link shoved waaaay over to the left, before the image. It bugs me for some reason. I kinda doubt that can be fixed though, so I think I'll get used to it. I'm perfectly ok with my image being used in an article. :) Dammej 07:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Really? I try to offer a compromise based in large part off of what you propose... and you call me a giant troll. Thanks. SpartHawg948 06:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa hold on there partner. It was just a playful jab. Also, I hadn't yet seen your edit. Dammej 06:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) A playful jab that I honestly find quite insulting. SpartHawg948 06:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize. Again, I intended no offense. Dammej 06:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, but you have to understand, using an insulting term directed at one particular individual is likely to cause that person to feel insulted regardless of whether 'no offense' is stuck on the end of it. SpartHawg948 06:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Multi-Page Articles Just wanted to get your input on a new template proposal I made to enhance the usability and standardize the layout and usage of multi-page articles like Timeline and other progressive assignments and missions. The ongoing discussion can be found on the MoS/General talk page. I would appreciate any input you might have to offer. Thanks :) --silverstrike 17:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Catch Nice catch on the image, and I guess you just beat me to reverting the image. Note that because I probably hit the revert button just a few seconds after you, the image didn't change and it is the same as the original. Again nice catch, as I have been tracking that user since the account was created just a few hours ago. After two links to the style guide I put on his page, you would think that he would read it. Alas, I guess not, nor did he listen to my messages, especially about chaning the character box image. "This template formats the page nicely and provides a character box image, that is specifically formated for that purpose,". Do you think I could have been clearer, becuase I don't? ~